


Unwilling Surrender

by mayelisa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo awakens to find himself captured and bound by Aizen. Could this be his worst nightmare or his dream come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters are property of Tite Kubo.
> 
> Warnings: Mild bondage, voyeurism, and Aizen being a creeper in general.

Groaning, Ichigo blearily opened his eyes, squinting against the bright lights. His head lolled against his arms as he tried to shake the fuzziness from his mind. Swallowing against the dryness of his throat, he desperately wished for the pounding in his head to subside. A moment later, cool metal on his wrists made itself known and he glanced up, his eyes widening marginally upon seeing that he was chained to a wall. With a renewed sense of alertness, he scanned the room and realized that he was in Aizen's throne room.

 _'How the hell did I get here?'_  he thought as he struggled against his bindings.  _'And where the fuck is that bastard?'_

His questions went unanswered for several stifling minutes, the only sound echoing in the stark room that of the chains clinking against the stone wall as he struggled to free himself. Frustrated, he hit his head against the wall, gritting his teeth as it worsened the throbbing in his head. His ears perked up when the sound of quiet, yet firm footsteps greeted him. Warily, he watched as the swish of a white cloak made it's way into his peripheral vision, his gaze locked on a pair of cold brown eyes.

"It's so good to see you again, Kurosaki," said Aizen smoothly.

Ichigo's blood boiled at the ex-captain's smooth words and his eyes glinted dangerously. "You bastard! Why did you chain me up? Too afraid to face me like a real man?" He knew it was a chancy decision to try taunting Aizen like that, but his pride had taken a beating and he felt the need to lash out at someone.

"How amusing. You wish to fight me." Aizen chuckled – a hollow, dead sound that echoed throughout the room – before fixing his gaze on the shinigami. "But alas, that isn't what I brought you here for."

"Then what the fuck do you want from me?"

Without answering his question, Aizen snapped his fingers, causing the large entryway behind him to slowly creak open. Frantic footsteps echoed in the room as a figure raced towards them, but it was only once Ichigo got a glimpse of auburn hair that his eyes widened. Orihime stopped beside Aizen, her breath coming in short pants and she stared at him. Her eyes widened and she instinctively clenched her hands into tiny fists as Aizen slipped an arm around her shoulders casually.

"What I want, is for you two to entertain me," drawled the ex-captain, his eyes glinting with mirth.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..." whispered Orihime, her eyes wide and terrified.

Before Ichigo could say anything, she had closed the distance between them before dropping her her knees. Tears welled in her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck.

"You're okay... I was so worried, Kurosaki-kun," she murmured against his neck.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo sighed against her shoulder. His hands itched to pull her close and reassure her that everything was fine, but the metal bindings on his wrists seemed to reinstate that he was unable to do such a thing. But despite his bindings, he was still able to put a voice – however hesitant it may be – to his feelings.

"I'm fine, Inoue," he mumbled.

"But...your arms," she protested, pulling away to glance up at his bound wrists. Ichigo recognized the look of worry in her eyes and tried to assuage her fears before they completely took root in the gentle healer.

"Inoue, I'm fine," he said firmly. "Maybe a bit uncomfortable, but I'm fine."

Nodding in understanding, Orihime sat back on her haunches, her hands gripping the fabric of her skirt tightly. She felt so terribly awkward sitting in front of Ichigo while he was chained up like this; it almost felt as though Aizen had done this for a reason. Shaking her head as her mind began to traverse towards naughtier things, she felt her cheeks warm as a light blush dusted them.

Gasping as warm breath fanned across her neck and earlobe, she started when Aizen firmly grasped her shoulders, keeping her from leaving. "Why don't you make him a little more comfortable?" he murmured, his voice silky smooth. "Open his shihakusho."

"Wh-what?" Orihime stared at Aizen as if he had gone mad and her cheeks flushed at the thought of undressing Ichigo.

"Open his shihakusho." As Aizen repeated himself slowly and deliberately, his grip on her shoulders tightened, causing her to wince in pain.

Nodding shyly, Orihime hesitantly reached for the partings of his shirt, her gaze never leaving his. She hoped that she would be able to apologize properly to Ichigo later, but for now, she merely wanted Aizen to loosen his grip on her shoulders. Shakily, she gripped his shirt, pulling the two sides away from each other and exposing his tanned chest in the process. She averted her gaze, unable to hold his confused and yet darkening gaze any longer. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest as it was!

"Good," murmured Aizen, his grip finally loosening. "Now, I want you to explore his body."

"Inoue, you don't -" Ichigo's words died in his throat at the murderous look Aizen shot his way. Gritting his teeth, he held his breath as Orihime's fingertips tentatively brushed against his chest.

He watched as she worried her bottom lip, her doe-like eyes fixated on her hand as she swept it across his tanned skin. With each touch, she seemed to grow a bit more confident, although her cheeks continued to darken as she did so. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Aizen lean back against a pillar and watch them with a thoughtful expression. Closing his eyes, he exhaled shakily as Orihime's fingers began to drift down his abdomen, tracing the lines of his muscles. His muscles twitched under her timid ministrations, leaving fire in their wake. If he hadn't been chained to that damn wall, he would have already pulled her against him and claimed her mouth.

Aizen seemed to sense this, because he leaned in, whispering something in Orihime's ear, causing her to squeak and glance up at him in mortification. Her hands had ceased their exploration, resting on his chest instead.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, I...I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned in, pausing a hairsbreadth away from his lips. "I'm so sorry."

With that she pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was chaste and nervous, only lasting a moment before she pulled away, her gaze nervously catching his. Without a second thought, Ichigo leaned forward just enough to capture her lips again. As if that was all the encouragement she needed, Orihime relaxed into the kiss, her hands resuming their idle roaming across his chest. She sighed shakily against his lips, her body leaning more fully against his as she ran her hands up to thread her fingers through his soft hair. Groaning as her breasts pressed against his chest, Ichigo shifted his legs so that she was kneeling between them. Licking her lower lip, he swallowed her timid mewl as she parted her lips, allowing him to sweep his tongue into her mouth. His breathing became labored as the kiss intensified, a delicious heat swirling in his lower abdomen. If only he could free his hands...

A soft gasp escaped Orihime and she pulled away from their kiss, her eyes wide in confusion. Still in a fog, Ichigo hazily noticed the hands grasping Orihime's breasts and wondered if he had managed to free himself. A moment later he noticed it wasn't him roughly molding her pliant flesh; it was Aizen. A low growl escaped him, his scowl deepening as his eyes flashed dangerously as Aizen simply smirked at him.

"Isn't this what you wanted to do?" he drawled. He tweaked Orihime's hardened nipples between his index finger and thumb, causing a surprised cry to escape her.

"Get your hands off of her," spat Ichigo, his reiatsu flaring.

Unaffected by Ichigo's attempts to intimidate him, Aizen continued to palm Orihime's breasts, his teeth raking over her earlobe. Orihime shuddered violently at the action and screwed her eyes shut, tears of shame and humiliation threatening to overflow.

"How does it feel to see someone else touching her like this?" whispered Aizen. His voice was menacing as Ichigo's countenance darkened. "Are you jealous that you're not the only one to see her face twisted in pleasure?"

Orihime gasped when Aizen suddenly wrapped his arm around her midsection, just beneath her breasts, and forced her to straighten. Her eyes widened when his free hand left her breast to seek out the small zipper keeping her top on. She squirmed against his grasp, only to cry out in pain when he tightened his grip. Ichigo could only watch on in a mixture of horror and fascination as Aizen gripped the small metal fastening and pulled down. The resounding zip that echoed in the eerily quiet room nearly deafened Ichigo and he felt his cheeks flame up as inch by tantalizing inch, Orihime's pale skin was exposed. His heart leapt into his throat, his gaze transfixed on the cleavage peeking through the parted zipper. As much as he didn't want to ogle Orihime or make her feel like an object, he just  _couldn't_  look away. It was like she had unwittingly cast a spell upon him and despite the small voice in the back of his mind pleading for him to look away before he ruined his friendship with her, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Biting her lower lip to keep her embarrassed whimpers from escaping her, Orihime averted her gaze, cheeks flaming, as Aizen continued to pull the zipper on her shirt down at an excruciatingly slow pace. She felt goosebumps form on her arms as the air brushed against her skin, sending a shiver racing down her spine. Tentatively, she peeked at Ichigo from beneath her eyelashes. She felt her cheeks color deeply and her heart faltered in it's steady tattoo when she saw the lust darkening the shinigami's eyes. His eyes were glued to her, following the zipper in it's steady descent and yet scorching her skin with his hungry gaze. As embarrassed as she was, she couldn't deny the small rush of heat pooling in her belly knowing that Ichigo was staring at her with such fervor.

"She's quite the specimen, isn't she Kurosaki?" murmured Aizen, his breath fanning against Orihime's neck. He chuckled as Ichigo glared at him, though the intensity from before wasn't there. Ignoring the shinigami's scathing look, he continued, "It's so rare to see such flawless skin nowadays, wouldn't you agree?"

Opening his mouth to retort, Ichigo quickly had all thoughts whisked out the window as Aizen pulled the zipper down in one short jerk, freeing Orihime's breasts from her confining clothing. She squeaked in mortification and surely would have tried to cover herself up had Aizen not grabbed her wrists, preventing her from doing just that. She shuddered as Aizen dragged his fingertips over her collarbone before gripping the edge of her shirt and tugging it aside, revealing her breast. He quickly did the same for the other side, pulling the fabric down her arms, stopping just before her elbows. Ichigo's blood pounded in his ears as he stared at her; her breasts were larger than he had anticipated, her pale skin accentuated by her rosy nipples. Swallowing thickly, he vaguely noted that the nagging voice in the back of his mind had stopped it's pleading.

Orihime struggled against the hand that bound her wrists, wanting nothing more than to cover herself. She winced as Aizen tightened his grip and she ceased her fighting. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes as she resigned herself to her fate.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was entirely transfixed by the way her breasts bounced with every movement she made. He knew it was wrong to be staring at her, especially considering their circumstances, but a small part of him – a  _very_  small part, mind you – was giddy. How long had he fantasized about seeing her naked and beneath him, crying his name while in the throes of passion? Cheeks burning, he tried to catch her gaze. Her gaze shyly met his and he silently tried to tell her that everything would be okay. He had a sinking feeling that he failed miserably when her eyes widened ever so slightly and she quickly dropped her gaze.

Despite the silence, Aizen didn't miss the darkening of Ichigo's eyes or how lust glinted in their depths. Smirking, he placed one hand between Orihime's shoulder blades and shoved her forward. She gasped, her back bowed as Aizen maintained his grip on her wrists, keeping her from falling on top of the shinigami. She trembled, her gaze flickering from Ichigo's beet red complexion to Aizen's calm demeanor. A shiver raced down her spine when she realized that instead of seeing Ichigo face-to-face, her breasts had practically been shoved into his face.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat at the sudden development. His entire field of vision was filled with creamy pale skin and curves. He could feel his face light up like a blazing inferno and it took all of his remaining will power to contain himself.

 _'I should look away,'_  he thought frantically.  _'I-it's not right! Although she is pretty... No! I_ need _to look away!'_

Just as he was about to drop his gaze to the floor, Aizen chuckled at his shyness. His gaze shot up to look at the ex-captain, who was now trailing a finger along Orihime's jawline. His eyes narrowed when Aizen's tongue darted out to trace the shell of Orihime's ear, causing her to flinch away from him.

"Quite a sight, isn't she? Such lovely pale skin. Unblemished. Untouched. As pure as the freshly fallen snow." He ran a fingertip lightly down the curve of her neck, continuing down to trace her collarbone. "Why a man would choose to look away from such beauty..." His sharp gaze suddenly met Ichigo's. "Is a thought which I fail to understand. Especially since she _wants_  you to look at her. To admire her."

A whimper rose in Orihime's throat at Aizen's words and her lower lip trembled. "K-Kurosaki-kun..."

Aizen's smile widened slightly, as though amused by the fear in her voice. "You see? She desires you. And you would leave her bereft of your attentions? Come now. Suckle her."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the command, his throat growing dry as he glanced up at Orihime. She refused to meet his gaze, obviously embarrassed by what was happening. Closing his eyes, Ichigo tried to calm his own nerves. However, it appeared that he was taking too long for Aizen's tastes.

"Please her, Kurosaki Ichigo." His tone was soft yet commanding, like a mentor instructing a student.

Pushing the thought aside, Ichigo swallowed past his dry throat and leaned forward just far enough that his breath washed over Orihime's breasts. Ichigo could feel her shudder at the sensation and while part of him wondered if she would even enjoy it, he awkwardly ran his tongue over one of her pert nipples. Orihime gasped, surprised by the electric shock that raced through her body at that seemingly innocent touch. Her body trembled as Ichigo continued to lave her aching nipple with his tongue before switching his attention to the other. Screwing her eyes shut, she tried to ignore the rising heat in her belly as well as the fact that Ichigo's hot breath was fanning across her breasts.

Feeling her tremble beneath him, Ichigo paused in his ministrations and looked up at Orihime, only to find her eyes closed and tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Was it so wrong of him to be enjoying himself when she was obviously mortified?

"Inoue," he whispered, "Are you alright? I'll stop if you want -"

"She's fine," replied Aizen cooly. "Carry on."

Shooting Aizen a scathing look, Ichigo returned his attention to Orihime. She had finally opened her eyes, but was sending Aizen a terrified look. After a moment, she slowly turned her head and met Ichigo's gaze. Licking her lips, she shakily nodded her head, silently reassuring him that she was fine. Skeptical, but not ignorant of the sharp look Aizen was sending him, Ichigo hesitantly resumed his task at hand. As he continued to lick and suck at her nipples, he was happy to find that her skin smelled faintly of floral soap and her skin tasted sweet.

Inhaling sharply as Ichigo nipped lightly at her flesh, Orihime's head spinned at the insistent throbbing between her legs. She had never experienced anything like it before and she wasn't exactly sure how to handle it. Biting her lower lip to keep a ragged moan from escaping her as Ichigo lazily ran his teeth over her nipple, she subconsciously rubbed her legs together hoping to alleviate some of the throbbing at her center.

Of course, this small change in her behavior didn't go unnoticed by Aizen.

Nibbling on the outer shell of her ear, he lazily ran his free hand down her belly, pauses just above the hem of her pants. "Getting aroused are we?"

"N-no," whispered Orihime. "M-my knees just hurt from kneeling..."

Pulling back, Aizen seemed to contemplate this for a moment before realizing that she may be right. The stone floors weren't something the poor girl was used to sitting on, after all. His gaze flicked to the shinigami, who had stopped tormenting Orihime just long enough to look at him with guarded curiosity. Releasing Orihime's wrist, Aizen ran his hands down her sides, causing her to shiver at the unwelcome touch.

"Orihime," he murmured, much too close for Orihime's comfort. "I want you to untie his hakama."

Startled by the command, Orihime hesitantly looked at the man behind him before shamefully redirecting her gaze to Ichigo. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were narrowed at Aizen, but as her eyes drifted down his form to the prominent bulge in his hakama, it became clear that he was just as aroused as she was. Instead of protesting – she already knew it was a useless decision – she meekly nodded and shakily reached out for the tie holding Ichigo's hakama up.

"Inoue, you don't -" Catching her gaze, he left his protest hanging in the tense air between them. Her eyes were pleading with him, whether it was to not hate her or not to argue with Aizen he wasn't sure. Regardless of what she was silently begging him to do, it was enough to cause him to leave his sentence unfinished and watch helplessly as she did as she was ordered.

His breath hissed through clenched teeth as Orihime's fingers accidentally brushed against his erection through the fabric of his hakama. When he thought he might not be able to handle much more of her hesitant touches – whether intentional or not – the tie finally came undone and cool air hit his scorching skin.

Breathing heavily, Orihime avoided eye contact, but also tried to avoid staring at Ichigo's throbbing member as Aizen helped her pull Ichigo's hakama aside. It was unreal. How many times had she wished for this day? Shaking her head, she realized how naïve she had been. There were no roses. No candle light. No soft spoken confessions of love. Reality was cruel and her stomach sank as it dawned on her that she would never lose her virginity the way she always thought she would.

"Touch him."

"E-eh?" Startled from her thoughts, Orihime stared at Aizen with a mixture of confusion and horror as his words sunk in.

"Touch him, Orihime. It's obvious he wants you to."

At Aizen's gesture, Orihime finally looked at Ichigo and saw that he was breathing just as heavily as she was, his cheeks flushed and eyes heavily lidded. It was incredibly erotic to see coupled with the fact that his arms were still bound to the wall, but her inexperience had her faltering.

Growing impatient with Orihime's hesitant movements, Aizen roughly grabbed her hand and guided it to Ichigo's member, forcing her curl her fingers around him. Ichigo gasped at the sudden touch but it was followed by a gutteral groan as Aizen guided Orihime's hand up and down his shaft. Her touch was light, but the friction she caused was even more heavenly than he had fantasized it would be. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards as her tempo increased and he gritted his teeth as another groan threatened to spill unbidden from his lips.

Satisfied with the state of arousal Ichigo had obtained, Aizen withdrew his hand and swept Orihime's hair back from her shoulders. Leaning in, he whispered, "Now I want you to suck him."

Freezing in shock, Orihime tried to remember to breathe. She wasn't prepared for this. Glancing at Ichigo, hear heart pounded painfully against her ribcage as she tried to come to terms with what she was about to do. Swallowing thickly, she let her gaze drift down to Ichigo's shaft, which her hand was still not-so-innocently curled around, and steeled her resolve. There was no way around it, not if either of them wanted to live. Blinking back her tears, she hesitantly lowered her head and gently ran her tongue over the small bead of fluid on Ichigo's shaft.

Jerking in surprise, Ichigo watched in wonder as Orihime's auburn hair spilled over her shoulder, shielding her flushed face as she carefully wrapped her lips around him. A heated moan escaped him and he sagged against the wall, his breath coming in sharp gasps as Orihime continued sucking on him. The feel of her tongue and her hot, wet mouth caressing him was mind blowing and nearly every thought of escape or their predicament was thrown aside with abandon. In fact, he was so enthralled with the sensations he was experiencing, that he completely ignored the brief struggle as Aizen removed Orihime's hakama and panties. It was when she let out a muffled moan that he gained a vague awareness of what was going on.

Orihime was naked, her head still bowed over his length and her rear raised into the air, Aizen looking quite pleased with himself as he ran his hands over her rounded buttocks. She quivered and tears stung at the corner of her eyes as Aizen ran his index finger over her slit. Her stomach clenched as she felt the tip of his finger enter her, moving back and forth, as if trying to coax something out of her.

Noticing Ichigo's hardened glare, Aizen smiled coyly. "Exquisite, isn't she? Such smooth skin, so fragile. And so very aroused." Orihime let out another muffled cry as he inserted his finger up to the first knuckle.

"Aizen, you -!" His anger subsided as Orihime's mouth started to move up and down his shaft again. All he could manage was a half-hearted glare as he struggled to control himself. It was all it took for him to not climax in Orihime's mouth and he didn't think he could live with the shame if that happened. Especially not like this.

"Do not fret, Kurosaki. I am merely getting her ready for you, that's all."

Releasing Ichigo's length from her mouth, Orihime let out a cry as Aizen fully inserted a finger into her slit. It was uncomfortable and she knew she shouldn't like it, but she couldn't deny that it felt so  _good_. Her breath came out in pants as she leaned against Ichigo's chest, her body quivering with each thrust of Aizen's hand. Soon one finger became two and she cried out as Aizen increased the intensity of each thrust. She scrambled to grab fistfuls of his shihakusho for leverage as her breathing became more frantic and the knot in her stomach tightened. Just before whatever was curling in her stomach nearly burst, Aizen withdrew his fingers with a smug smile.

Ichigo could only stare at the girl collapsed against him, breathing heavily in shock. Was this really the Orihime he knew? She seemed so different, but incredibly alluring at the same time. Orihime shyly looked up and caught his gaze, but looked away just as quickly. Trying to ignore the near-painful throb of his own arousal, Ichigo directed his gaze to Aizen, who was casually licking his fingers. His gaze hardened as Aizen purposefully took his sweet time in cleaning the juices left on his fingers and he grit his teeth in anger. Before he could react, Aizen closed the distance between them and lifted Orihime up by her waist before helping her settle herself on Ichigo's lap.

"I want you to take her."

It was a simple, straight forward command, but Ichigo still couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. He could only stare stupidly at Aizen, distracted by Orihime's occasional fidgeting.

"You heard me. Take her. If you won't, then I will." Aizen's grin widened, "And I would be most pleased to do so."

With the threat lingering in the air between them, Ichigo swallowed his pride and knew there was only one way to keep Orihime out of Aizen's twisted grasp. Kissing her forehead to get her attention, he smirked when she raised her gaze to his.

"Inoue, are you...are you ready?"

"I-I guess." Shamefully, Orihime lowered her gaze and adjusted her position so that she could sit up straight. Unsure of what to do, she looked around for direction, only to find Aizen watching them intently.

Realizing exactly what Aizen had intended all along, Orihime dropped her gaze to Ichigo's chest and let out a shaky sigh. This was definitely nothing like how she had imagined her first time to be. Shifting her thighs so that she straddled Ichigo, she lifted herself off of him, just enough so that she could scoot backwards. She froze when she felt the tip of Ichigo's shaft brush against her sex and she sent him a hasty look of worry. When all he did was nod, she shakily grasped his length and directed it to the entrance of her core before slowly lowering herself on top of him.

Grimacing as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him, Orihime couldn't mistake the burning she was experiencing along with...was that pleasure? She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was she was feeling considering the hazy, jumbled state of her mind, but she knew for a fact that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Pausing as she reached the barrier within her, she braced herself as she knew what was going to happen next. Rangiku had informed her long ago about that virginal barrier she would someday have to cross and there was no turning back now. Not with Aizen breathing down her neck. Shoving her fears aside, she pushed Ichigo's shaft further into her core and gasped as a wave of pain radiated sharply from inside.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was too busy trying to regulate his breathing to really notice Orihime's dilemma. All he could focus on was what he was feeling and dear God, it was  _fantastic_. His guilty conscience long gone, he reveled in the feel of her hot core enveloping him in a kind of bliss he didn't know existed until then. It took all his control to restrain his urges to thrust into her, but he managed to hold still as she lowered herself on to him. Barely. He was brought back to reality when Orihime's sharp gasp penetrated his foggy thoughts and he cracked his eyes open to look at her. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes and she looked as though she was in pain. Swallowing thickly, he felt ashamed for experiencing nothing but pleasure when she was in so much pain.

"Inoue, I-" Attempting to shift his weight, he grit his teeth when Orihime suddenly dug her nails into his chest.

"D-don't move," she ground out, her breathing short and controlled as she tried to hold back her tears. "It d-doesn't hurt too much so long as you don't move."

Nodding, Ichigo remained as still as he could as Orihime waited for the pain to subside. Unfortunately, Aizen was too impatient to let the poor girl take her time and get used to the sensation. Leaning in, he ran his tongue over her shoulder and grasped her hips tightly, causing Orihime to wince. Without warning, he lifted her a few inches off of Ichigo before pushing her back down, causing her to gasp in both pain and pleasure.

"I want you to do just that," murmured Aizen, his cold gaze fixated on Ichigo as he brushed his lips over Orihime's earlobe. "And if you don't, I'll continue to help you along. Understood?"

Biting back a sob, Orihime nodded and haltingly continued to ride Ichigo's shaft. Soon enough, the pain dulled and pleasure coursed through her, making her toes curl and senseless moans escape her mouth. Through hooded eyes, she met Ichigo's gaze, the lust-crazed look in his eyes shooting another shock of pleasure down her spine. With an experimental roll of her hips, she watched as Ichigo's head lolled backwards, a groan escaping him. She gasped as Ichigo thrust into her, timing it so that his hips met with hers. Throwing her head back, she moaned as she found the exact spot where that blasted coil of pleasure and want seemed to be centered.

Aizen merely sat back on his haunches and watched, beyond amused at the sight before him. The Princess, so innocent and pure, was letting passion take the reins as she frantically ground against Ichigo, intent on reaching that peak. His gaze wandered from her curved backside to the warrior, helplessly bound by chains, but enjoying every second of it. A wicked grin stretched across his otherwise neutral expression. Perhaps this wasn't such a terrible idea after all.

Gasping for air, Orihime dug her nails into Ichigo's chest as her core spiraled tighter and tighter, pushing her closer to that elusive peak. Arching her back, she moaned as Ichigo thrust into her.

"K-Kurosaki..." she gasped. "I'm...I'm going to-!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the heat curling in her belly exploded with the force of an oncoming freight train. Her vision blurred and she mindlessly moaned his name, even as her hips continued to grind against him. Her breathe caught in her throat when Ichigo thrust into her one last time, groaning her name, before coming inside of her. Orihime sagged against Ichigo, basking in the afterglow as her pulse calmed and she came down from her ecstasy. She could hear Ichigo's heartbeat slow to a steady rhythm and she absentmindedly snuggled against him, trying to soak up as much warmth as she could.

Unfortunately, their small amount of bliss was short lived as a slow, steady clap greeted their ears. Groggily, Orihime raised her head and turned towards the source of the sound. She was quickly mortified to see Aizen, applauding their 'performance', with a sly grin on his face. Burying her face in her hands, she groaned and tried to ignore their audience. Ichigo, on the other hand, simply opted for giving Aizen the dirtiest look he could muster despite his body quickly becoming a boneless mass.

"Just as I expected," murmured Aizen as he rose from his spot. "You two shall provide excellent entertainment for the days to come."

Orihime and Ichigo could only sit in silence, a mixture of horror and confusion coursing through them as Aizen quietly made his way towards the large doorway.

Pausing, just within earshot, Aizen turned to look at the teens over his shoulder. "I suggest you clean yourselves up and get some rest. There's more work to be done."

With a devilish smirk, the former captain exited the room, leaving two incredibly confused and terrified teenagers in his wake. He couldn't wait to explore other options in the weeks to come.


End file.
